Un pequeño acto de heroísmo
by ChuaghanYeoja
Summary: Kaminari se sonrojo por aquel profundo e íntimo acto. Sabía que el chico solo hacia su trabajo como héroe, pero eso no le impedía sentirse incomoda por la intensa y agradable cercanía. Aunque Denki no era la única avergonzada con esa situación. Kirishima no estaba lejos de estar igual de rojo que su cabello. (Genderbender).


**Ciaossu, mina-san:3**

 **Bien, este es solo un pequeño one-shot dedicado a este asombroso y maravilloso manga/anime. Espero que sea de su agrado u.u**

 **Advertencias:**

 **-Alto contenido de genderbender.**

 **-Estupideces cursis.**

 **-Tonterías sin sentido.**

 **-Texto bastante corto.**

 ** _Están advertidos…_**

 ** _"_** ** _Un pequeño acto de heroísmo"_**

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, Kyouka!-gritó la rubia con determinación a pesar de que no lograba mantener el equilibrio en la pista. _-Kirishima y los demás van con mucha prisa tras Todoroki. ¿Me pregunto si lo lograrán?_

-¡¿Crees qué no lo sé, Denki?! Pero no puedo avanzar más con todo este estúpido hielo debajo de mis pies…maldito Todoroki.-mascullo con ira después de caer al piso, estaba frio y era incomodo.-¡Imbécil Todoroki! ¡Te juro que me las pagarás!

-¡Kyouka!

Denki dejo de caminar hacia al frente para ir por su amiga.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó mientras le estiraba la mano.-¿No te hiciste daño?

-Sí, solo fue un pequeño golpe.-contesto avergonzada por retrasar a la rubia eléctrica.

-¡Mira! El hielo de Todoroki llega a su fin.-dijo apuntando hacia adelante.-¡Kyouka! ¡Aún tenemos oportunidad! ¡Corramos!

La peliazul la siguió hasta donde todos se encontraban viendo la nueva y "aterrorizadora" trampa.

-¡Robo infernos!-exclamó Izuku.

-¡Maldición! Se supone que ya habíamos pasado por esto.-escupió Kyouka acomodándose al lado de Kaminari. Les tomaría un rato vencer a los gigantes de acero.

-No tienen imaginación.-comento el pelirrojo molesto al no ver un gran reto.

El chico mitad peliblanco también se encontraba observando a los robots, pero aun así, fue el primero en reaccionar y lanzar un ataque.

-Si pasaron por todo este problema al menos me hubiera gustado que prepararan algo mejor…-el frio se acumulaba de forma peligrosa en su mano derecha, preparándose para soltar un imponente golpe.-…ya que mi estúpido viejo está viendo esto.-se deslizo sobre el hielo con gracia dando finalmente el duro y congelante golpe que acabo con todos los _Robo Infernos._

Una capa de hielo los cubrió por completo. Todoroki siguió avanzando.

-¡El primero en pasar el primer obstáculo es Todoroki Shōto de la clase 1-A! ¡Impresionante! ¡Los derribo de un solo golpe! ¡Cuánta elegancia para pelear!

-¡Los detuvo!-apuntó asombrado un chico de la clase B.

-El…los detuvo.-Kaminari estaba impactada de ver la magnitud del poder del hijo del héroe número 2, así que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y pasar por debajo de los robots.

Todos habían avanzado hasta ese lugar usando de la mejor manera sus _Quirk_ , ella también tenía que trabajar duro si quería tener un lugar para la siguiente ronda.

- _Tengo que correr._ _No puedo dejarme vencer por los demás._

-¡Entre sus piernas! ¡Podemos pasar!-esa fue la idea de otro de los estudiantes de la clase B.

-¡Oe, Kaminari-san! ¡Espera!-grito Momo.-¡Es peligroso!

-¡Denki, vuelve acá!-Jirou se unió a los insistentes gritos de la pelinegra.

-¡No lo haría si fuera ustedes! ¡Los congele en una posición muy crítica!-avisó el chico mientras corría al escuchar lo que sus demás compañeros pretendían.- ¡Están desequilibrados y caerán en cualquier momento!

Denki hizo caso omiso a la advertencia y corrió aún más fuerte tras Todoroki sin importarle los tambaleantes _Robo Infernos_ que se mecían sobre su cabeza.

 _Kaminari Denki: o era muy intrépida o demasiado estúpida._

 _-¡Maldición! ¡Kaminari!-_ pensó asustado Kirishima al ver a la rubia debajo de los verdosos robots. Era demasiado peligroso acercarse, el hielo los tenía bajo una posición tan inestable, que en cualquier momento todos se derrumbarían. No necesito meditarlo dos veces, tenía que rescatar a la chica.

- _¡Genial! Ya casi salgo de aquí… ¡Maldición!_

Los _Robo Infernos_ comenzaron a caer. Denki corría peligro. Solo cerró los ojos, esperando silenciosamente ser sepultada.

Que tonta había sido.

Esperó que los pedazos de metal empezaran a cubrirla, pero eso nunca sucedió, en cambio, sintió una presión bastante cálida y agradable acogerla. Alzo la mirada buscando el motivo.

-K-Kirishima…-tartamudeo al ver al chico sobre ella, actuando como un escudo protector, agradecía que su _Quirk_ lo ayudara a soportar el daño.

-¡Idiota! ¡No saques la cabeza! ¡Podrías lastimarte!-gritó molesto el pelirrojo, pegando aún más su cuerpo contra el de la chica para que no recibiera ni un solo rasguño.

Kaminari se sonrojo por aquel profundo e íntimo acto. Sabía que el chico solo hacia su trabajo como héroe, pero eso no le impedía sentirse incomoda por la intensa y agradable cercanía. Aunque Denki no era la única avergonzada con esa situación. Kirishima no estaba lejos de estar igual de rojo que su cabello, verdaderamente agradecía que la chica no pudiera poner su vista sobre él.

…

-¿Denki estará bien?-preguntó con evidente preocupación la pelicorto.

-Estoy segura de que si.-tranquilizó Momo.-Kirishima-san esta con ella, y estoy segura de que no dejara que le pase algo.

…

-Parece que eso fue todo.-pronuncio Kirishima al ya no sentir nada cayendo sobre él. La rubia sintió el cálido aliento del chico sobre ella y sus mejillas se volvieron a colorear de carmín.

-E-Eso creo.-musitó.

-Bien, Kaminari, sujétate lo mejor que puedas de mí. ¿Sí?-ordenó mientras analizaba cual era la mejor parte por donde salir sin lastimar a la chica.

-Sí, c-claro.-Denki intento sonar segura, no lo logró muy bien, pero Kirishima prefirió restarle importancia.

-Bien, vamos.

…

-¡Miren allí! ¡Alguien está saliendo de los escombros!

-¡Kirishima! ¡Denki!-Kyouka fue la primera en correr hacia ellos.

Kirishima sostenía con ambos brazos a Denki, quien parecía no tener ni un solo golpe. La rubia estaba fuertemente agarrada a la chaqueta de la escuela de Kirishima, y escondía con insistencia su rostro en el pecho del chico, no quería que nadie notara el rojo intenso de su rostro.

-Oe, Kaminari. ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó al ver que la chica no se despegaba de su chaqueta.

-Sí, solo estoy un poco conmocionada.-contesto pegándose más al pelirrojo. Kirishima volvió a sentir las mejillas arder, e incluso su corazón comenzó latir frenéticamente. _Quizá por la adrenalina experimentada, si, lo más seguro es que esa era la razón._ No negaba que le gustaba la cálida sensación de tener así de cerca a la rubia, pero también era algo bastante…embarazoso.

De seguro Bakugou se burlaría de él sí lo viera en esa situación.

-¡Kirishima! ¡Denki! ¿Se encuentran bien?-preguntó Jirou una vez enfrente de ellos.

-Kyouka…

-Jirou…

Los mencionados solo asintieron.

-Me alegro… ¡Denki!¡Eres una imbécil! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre correr a ese lugar tan peligroso?!-y Jirou, exploto.

-Bueno, veras…-no pudo terminar su explicación.

-¡Veras nada! ¡Eres una despreocupada! ¡¿Cómo rayos haces algo así? ¡Nos preocupaste a todos! Si no hubiera estado Kirishima para ir a salvarte…no sé qué te hubiera pasado.

Los regaños de la chica asustaron hasta a Kirishima, quien había sido el héroe en esa ocasión.

-Tranquila, Jirou-san. Lo importante es que Kaminari-san está bien.-intervino el peliverde ante tanto alboroto.

-Es verdad, todo salió bien después de todo.-apuntó Mina.

-Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse.-dijo Momo.

La mencionada bufo.-pero es que…

El pelirrojo y la rubia solo miraban con atención como todos intentaban calmar a la disgustada de Kyouka, a la cual no dejaban de arderle los ojos por la furia. A ambos les bajo una gotita por la sien, la pelinegra sí que era más terrible que una madre.

Kirishima olvido que aún tenía en a brazos a Denki, y ella decidió pasar por alto que aquel fuerte chico la atraía más contra él.

 _Quizá porque ambos se sentían cómodos así._

 **Fin.**

…

…

…

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Ya pues, cáiganle con los tomatazos cx**


End file.
